


the servant, bent to the desired shape

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: A human can be made to bend. Whether they become an Avatar, or a meal, depends on whether they're flexible, or stubborn.
Kudos: 6





	the servant, bent to the desired shape

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of graham as an avatar to different entities lmao

Graham was meant for this since birth, even if the Watcher only let on to its existence when he was an eight-year-old boy. It was all preparation for the inevitable Becoming, to follow in his parents footsteps, and perhaps do better, become more extraordinary than they were. Even, perhaps, surpass its older avatars. Unlikely, given Magnus' high-shot ambition.

Granted, calling on the Web and the Stranger -- oh, the latter is... unpleasant -- was an extreme measure, and there was no guarantee that the Not-Them wouldn't kill him, but in the end, at the end of the world in its natural state, it was worth it.

The Watcher does not know pride. The Watcher does know hunger, and watching. If it did know pride, however, it would revel in it for Graham as he clambers out of the ruins of the Not-Them's art gallery, as it would for Sasha James alongside him, and Jonathan Sims, its Archivist. It would be excited for the three of them to unite if it knew how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc i have to mention sasha and jon <3 they are Important! (martin is also there, in spirit)


End file.
